I Promised
by Never.To.Late
Summary: Naruto was always alone. Why? Would his story have a happy ending?


I promise

Disclaimer: I own nothing of Naruto... except a plushie or two... hundred. Just Kidding.

The sun was setting over the village as Naruto sat quietly on his roof. It was uncharacteristic of him to be quiet for so long but he needed to think. Why was he always so alone? Abandoned as if noone cared for him. He had nothing left. Nothing to fight for. He knew he couldn't but he wanted to give up so badly. All along he faked it to make it. Plastic smiles and masks that hid the pain and loneliness. He had in actuality given up long ago. The major reason was the kyuubi inside of him. People were so afraid of him. There was one person who stood by him no matter what. Where was that person now? Dead, or maybe married with a family. Maybe he was still with Orochimaru and would eventually come back. Naruto squished that hope quickly before it could spread to his heart. The heart that was mangled and shattered but refused to stop beating. His blue eyes refused to cry the streams and oceans they used to. Now he was empty. Emotionless. He watched everything as if his life was on the backburner and noone cared.

Sakura had married Lee after she had given up on her childish crush on Sasuke. It hurt to even think his name. Ino had surprisingly gone out with chouji. Shikamaru preposed to Temari last month. Hinata and Kiba had their first child. Neji had met a ninja from the sand village that Gaara had introduced him to. They were together for a couple of months now. Kakashi and Iruka were doing great. Even the pervy sage and the legendary sucker were happy together. So why was Naruto still alone? He was always alone. A young boy was walking past the bay and he looked at the boy sitting on the dock. Much like Sasuke and Naruto had done years ago. Naruto wanted to scream and save the boys from the oncoming nightmare when he saw them both grin. Almost as if history would repeat itself. Then he realized it was just the memory he had let creep into his mind.

Naruto refused to cry. He fought the tears that were threatening to spill. The outcast could never be loved. He should know that by now. Yet the pain still stung like salt in a fresh wound. Why? Why? Why? Would his question never be answered? Naruto felt as if he would never be whole. The shock of everything kept him in the close darkness. Was there a perfect ending for him? Or would he die alone just as he was born and lived? The battle against the tears was lost as they spilled onto his face. Drenching the cheeks which had paled from malnutrition. Naruto had forgotten how to take care of himself properly when he lost Sasuke. The once hyper ninja was now the most secluded, islated ninja. Why did things happen this way? That was always the question.

Naruto hid his face behind his hands. Hands that were drenched in sin. His wrists glowed with marks as red as the sunset before him. So this was what he had become. Nothing more than a useless boy with an empty hole where his heart shoud be.

" You promised," He screamed." You promised." The last part was a mere whisper that even the wind couldn't hear.

The memories ran in his head as he lay and stare at the moon. His only friends were the moon and the constant darkness surrounding him. He needed to get rid of the frustration inside. He got up and headed for the old training grounds.

Naruto saw the targets and he began to throw his kunai hitting every target perfectly. He punched the punching post as hard as he could. The holes were beginning to expand from previous ones he had left. He worked so hard that by midnight he collapsed from exhaustion.

" Naruto," He was vaguely aware of being shaken awake.

" Sakura," His eyes flew open and a silly grin covered his face. She held out her hand to help him up. There was no fooling her.

" What's wrong, Naruto?" Sakura asked gently.

" It's been four years and I haven't brought him back yet. I failed everyone," Naruto said, his grin fading.

" You failed yourself, Naruto. You didn't fail anyone else yet. We still believe you can do it. You've convinced yourself that you failed when you didn't," Sakura softly chided Naruto.

She hugged him gently. He cried on her shoulder as she softly patted his back.

" Sakura, thank you," Naruto sniffled.

" It's what friends are for," Sakura smiled.

Naruto gave a small real smile at that. He had friends but there was one thing he need now. Maybe he wasn't as alone as he thought. Maybe he was loved and he could get over this.

" He'll come back for you, Naruto," Sakura whispered. " He promised."

That's right. He promised and Sasuke Uchiha never broke a promise. He hugged Sakura again.

" Naruto, Lee and I are having a get together to celebrate Iruka and Kakashi's anniversary. Do you think you can make an appearance?" Sakura smiled as she took Naruto's hand to lead him to her house.

" Sure I can," Naruto smiled widely. It felt like he was a child again. Like he had something to be happy for.

Sakura told Naruto how much he had missed since he had become so isolated. He wished he could have been there instead of being so alone. Now he felt like he was going to find his way back to who he was.

The party had begun as soon as Kakashi and Iruka arrived. Late as always. Everything was going smoothly until and unexpected guest showed up.

Sasuke Uchiha stood in the middle of the room. Naruto stared wide eyed at the ninja before him. Covered in blood from head to toe. Sasuke didn't speak just fell to his knees in pure exhaustion.

Naruto ran to him and caught him before he fell forward. Sasuke just pushed Naruto's hands away and sat there.

" Why are you here?" Sakura spoke with anger in her voice as she looked sadly at Naruto.

" I had a promise to keep," He smiled under the shadow his bangs cast on his face.

He looked at Naruto. The smile grew.

" I did it. I killed Itachi. Now you are safe. Orochimaru, Kabuto, Noone will ever hurt you again.I protected you," Sasuke begged Naruto to look him in the eyes with his voice.

A collection of gasps went around the room. The Uchiha had given up avenging his clan. The only thing that truly mattered to him just to protect Naruto. He had given up his dream to help keep Naruto safe. All this while he was labeled a traitor, he was actually helping!

" I never forgot. I had to leave but I never forgot how much I Love you or my promise," Sasuke cried out.

A frantic feeling was building inside him because Naruto had not spoken yet. Then something crashed against him with enough force to send him tumbling backwards. He felt something soaking his shirt.

" Sasuke, You idiot, I love you too. Always and forever," Naruto gave a watery laugh.

Sasuke clung to Naruto. They clung to each other as though it was all that was left. Naruto crashed his lips onto Sasuke's desperately, passionately. Kakshi cleared his throat and both boys looked around. A blush appeared on Naruto's face.

" Sensei, Kakashi, Happy Anniversary," Sasuke said solemnly.

At the look on Naruto's face all the others knew they couldn't punish Sasuke. They owed Naruto happiness and he would get it now.

Sasuke embraced Naruto again. Then he stood and said," Okay everyone. This will be a new beginning. I am Sasuke Uchiha and I am glad to meet you all. I am a new person. So let's begin this party.

Everyone stood still. Then slowly the party got under way. This time it was all of Konoha, just like old times. They knew it would never change. It began with a promise and now It ends with a promise.

Sakura smiled as Sasuke slipped an arm around Naruto and whispered something in his ear. Then she saw Naruto blush and Sasuke half dragging him upstairs. A smile broke out across her face. Oh boy what would she do with those two.

Just like old times.


End file.
